Sammy, Guess What?
by PuckleberryIsMyOTP
Summary: Story following Blaine and Sam through their life. The story starts with 6 year old Blaine who has something to tell his best friend. The first couple of chapters will be kid fics then i'll flash forward to the teens years. Will Sam and Blaine's friendship still be as strong when they're in high school? The story is (hopefully) a lot better than the Summary.
1. Announcement

Sam threw his worn out baseball and watched it bounce back as it hit the brick wall in front of him. He sighed and sat down on the hard gravel playground. He was tired with playing catch by himself, it just wasn't as fun. He looked up towards the baby blue cloudless sky. The sun shone down into his eyes and made him squint, but he still kept looking. He loved the emptiness of the sky, how it could go on forever and how most of it is unexplored. He dreamed that one day he'd be able to explore it all, he loved space and the sky. He drifted into a daydream where, twenty years from now, he arrives back to Earth having been the first man to step foot on Mars. He was falling deeper into his daydream when he heard a voice. " Sammy, Sammy, Sammy Sammy" the voice cried out. Sam snapped back into the real world and looked to his right. He saw his best friend Blaine running over the playground towards him. He had his hair gelled back and was wearing his usual trademark polo shirts, today a red one which he matched with navy blue trousers, turned up above his ankles and some loafers. Blaine was the most fashion forward six year old Sam knew.

Sam jumped to his feet, ready for hurricane Blaine. He loved his best friend, but he was always so lively in a morning. Sam wondered what he ate for breakfast, well he thought he wondered, he kinda knew. Blaine reached Sam and flashed his big smile at his friend. "Sammy guess what?" Blaine asked Sam, his hazel eyes looking at him intently. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Sam dragged his words along. "Your Mom's baked us some more of her tasteful Cookies again?" Blaine laughed that adorable laugh that never failed to make Sam smile. "No silly, although they were yummy for Blainey's tummy. My Mom asked me if I wanted a sleepover this weekend as i've been good this week" Blaine bounced around on the spot, not being able to control his excitement. "Aww that's great" Sam smiled back in return. "Oh yeah and I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to come? I forgot that part haha." "I'd love to come Blaine" Sam lit up at the prospect of his first sleepover, his first sleepover with his best friend. He'd been invited to sleepovers before, by the popular kids, but they'd always forgotten about inviting Blaine. Sam didn't like that, so he always made up a lie about being busy and didn't go. This would be perfect though. Blaine was ecstatic. "Yay, Sammy we're going to have a brilliant time." He started to jump up and down on the spot a little more. Sam grabbed hold of him and steadied him with fear he may be the one about to take off into the sky.

The two boys continued talking more about their exciting plans for the weekend when the bell went for morning registration. Blaine looked at Sam and sighed, they both wanted to spend the whole day planning their sleepover. Sam and Blaine started walking to their class line. Both of the boys were itching to get to their morning break, so they could talk more about which flavour of Doritos to bring and whether they should watch Spiderman or Superman. Sam's line got called in first and his class trundled into the school. He looked back and smiled at Blaine, Blaine of course returning a smile back to Sam.

**AN: Thank you for reading and I really hoped you liked it. I don't know if this will stay as a one shot or develop into a full story. I have ideas for a full story so we'll see where it goes. If you have any thoughts on it, please let me know. Thank you again.**


	2. Sleepover Time

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. It means so much :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and excuse the mistakes. Don't forget to please review if you have time. I love hearing your thoughts about what you liked and what you didn't like. Thank you, Jake :) I would also like to say I don't own Glee or Spiderman and am simply doing this a a hobby. The only thing I own is the story idea.**

Blaine sat with his head in his hands on the third step of the Anderson house stairs, he was waiting for Sam to arrive for their sleep over. Sam wasn't late, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to do anything else, to leave the step, just in case he happened to miss Sam somehow. He waited what felt like hours, but was only really 15 minutes before he heard a knock on the glass pane of the wooden door. Blaine lept up to his feet and ran towards the door, "I'll get it, i'll get it, i'll get it!" he shouted. He pulled open the door and saw a beaming Sam on the other side. "Hey Blaine" Sam grinned. "Hey Sammy, hi Mr Evans. Do you both wanna come in?" Sam and his Dad walked through into the hall of Blaine's well decorated house. Blaine's Mom came down the stairs, smiling broadly at her visitors. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here, how are you both?" she asked, making eye contact with each of them. "I'm good thank you Mrs Evans" Sam replied to her question politely. "I'm doing ok Joan, thank you. Are you sure it's all right Sam staying for the night? You don't know what you're letting yourself in for." Dwight Evans laughed jokingly with Joan. "No, it's totally fine, Blaine doesn't have many sleepovers and Sam isn't much trouble at all, i'm sure they'll both enjoy it" "Haha, ok. I'm sorry for not staying to talk longer, I have Stacey in the car and I need to get her home, she's getting a little cranky. Is it ok if I pick Sam up at 12 tomorrow?" "It's fine Dwight, don't worry about it and i'll bring Sam back for you tomorrow." Joan smiled. "Are you sure, you really don't have to." Joan nodded in reply to Dwight's question. "Aw thanks Joan, i'm sorry, but i'll have to get going now, bye Sam" He waved bye to Sam, but didn't receive a reply back, Sam was to busy concentrating on Blaine who was talking to him about a crazy dream he had which involved them both battling a giant Marshmellow together. "Haha, there isn't anything getting between them two when they get together." grinned Joan, looking amused. "No there isn't, i'll see you tomorrow Joan, thanks again. Bye boys." Dwight shouted waving goodbye as he turned to walk down the steps of the house towards his black Cherokee jeep. Joan gave one last wave to Dwight and closed the door.

"Blaine honey, why don't you show Sam up to where he'll be sleeping and i'll fix you both some drinks up." Joan smiled warmly at the two boys standing in front of her. "Sure Mom, thank you." Blaine replied. "Come'on Sammy, it's this way." Blaine pointed up the stairs. "The last one up the stairs has to sit next to Jacob in Math class on Monday" Blaine shouted darting up the stairs. "Hey that isn't fair." Replied Sam. "You got a head start" he exclaimed, immediately running after Blaine up the stairs. Mrs Evans chuckled to herself, knowing she was possibly in store for a sleepless night, but comforted by the fact her son was having a good time with his best friend.

Sam pushed open Blaine's bedroom door and ran into his room jumping up and down, Blaine quickly followed. Sam turned around and faced him "I won you, I won you" he jokingly teased, blurting his tongue out towards Blaine. Blaine crossed his arms and pouted "That's not fair, you cheated and now I have to sit next to Jacob, he teases me." "Well, you could always sit on my knee Blainey" Sam stated. Both boys looked at each other and started to laugh, they knew neither would have to sit next to Jacob due to the fact he'd spend most of the lesson following Rachel Berry around the classroom with puppy dog eyes. Blaine motioned towards a bed next to his own. "This is where you'll be sleeping Sammy" Blaine told Sam. He leaned in closer to Sam and looked around the room then whispered "Don't worry Sammy, I checked under the bed for monsters and there aren't any." "Phew, that's a really really important thing to do Blaine, thanks" Sam whispered back. Blaine smiled at Sam and patted him on the back. "What shall we do first?" Blaine asked Sam, walking over to his own bed and flopping down on his quilt which was decorated with a menacing print of Wolverine. Sam was about to answer before Blaine cut him off "We should watch a film, or we could just talk, or we could go outside? Hmm..." Blaine trailed off. "We could watch Spiderman?" Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders."I brought the first one with me." Blaine jumped at the chance, "Yes, let's do that. Spiderman is one of my favourites." Sam chucked the DVD at Blaine who caught it and bounced of the bed to his feet. "I'll shout one of my parents to get the DVD player set up." He said, walking out of his bedroom onto the landing.

Blaine and Sam were sat on Beanbags looking up at the TV on the wall as Spiderman played. They were surrounded by empty Pizza boxes and glasses. The boys were focusing hard on the movie, the only sound coming from the rustle of a Doritos packet Sam was eating from and odd gasps of awe when something epic happened. Spiderman was currently saving Mary Jane from a bunch of street thugs. "I wish I was Spiderman." Sam murmured. "I do too, although not at this moment" Blaine replied with a disgusted look on his face. "Look at him, kissing a girl." He pointed to the TV screen where Spiderman was currently upside down kissing Mary Jane in the rain. "Doesn't he know he'll get cooties? He can beat the Green Goblin but cooties are even more deadly!" Blaine pretended to shiver. Sam chuckled " I know it's gross, ewwww look, he's still doing it" Blaine scrunched up his face "I'm never going to kiss girls." he declared. "I don't want cooties, i'd rather kiss boys. Least they're totally cootie free" he nodded towards Sam, enforcing his point. "You can kiss whoever you want Blainey just don't replace me as your bestest friend, ok?" Sam asked Blaine, worried that his best friend might forget about him. "Course I won't replace you Sammy" Blaine smiled at him. He held out his little finger "Pinky swear?" Sam agreed and the two pinky sweared then resumed watching the film when they realised the kissing scene was over.

Hours had passed since Sam arrived at Blaine's house. They'd managed to watch the first Spiderman film, ate their own weight in junk food and played a couple of games of hide and seek which was great fun until Sam got trapped in Blaine's wardrobe and then they were told to stop. Both boys were currently lying in their beds, having been told by Blaine's Mom and Dad it was time for them to get some sleep. "Today's been fandabadoozy Blaine." Sam said in a hushed tone careful not to alert anyone that they were both still awake. "I know, it's been ace. I've had the bestest night ever, like it was even better than when I was allowed two desserts once." Blaine responded. " I could never in the whole entire world over have asked for a better first sleepover" "I know, thanks for inviting me Blaine" Sam turned to smile at Blaine in the dark, forgetting Blaine wouldn't be able to see him. "You're welcome" Blaine replied back. "Sam, I hope this doesn't weird you out...but I love you. Like not in a Mary Jane and Spiderman way but like in a friend way." Blaine rambled on. "Don't worry Blainey, I love you to, in the same way" he replied back to Blaine in a comforting tone. Blaine didn't reply, he just smiled to himself in the darkness. Not knowing what this happy feeling in side of him was. He turned over onto his side, facing away from Sam and shut his eyes.

A/N: So, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you all liked it and chapter 3 will hopefully be up in the next couple of days, again focusing on baby Blaine and Sam. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story and I hope you like it :)


	3. What's The Matter With Blaine?

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the new reviews and follows i've received since uploading chapter 2. I'm glad you lot like the story i'm telling, i'm incredibly thankful for them. I'd also like to apologise for a mistake I made in chapter 2. I don't know if anyone noticed, but I accidentally refer to Mrs Anderson as Mrs Evans at one point. I read the chapter about 10 times over to make sure there was no huge mistakes but I didn't spot that one until it had been uploaded, again i'm sorry. I'm just a big idiot haha. **  
**I would also like to say that this chapter is set 2 weeks after the last chapter which was the sleepover.**

* * *

Lima, Ohio was currently in the middle of a heat wave. It had been this way for two weeks now, each day seemingly getting hotter. Sam liked the hot weather, he could sit outside at school and eat his lunch and go for adventures on weekends with his Dad. The bell for Lunch rang at Lima Elementary and all the children rushed outside into the sunshine. Sam followed and managed to grab a empty table that was partly shaded by a tree, that side of course going to Blaine. Sam sat down and unzipped his Spiderman bag. He took his Sandwiches out of his Sandwich box and then started to peel at the foil they were wrapped in. One of his favourite things about dinner was what Sandwiches his Mom had packed him today.

"Please be Chicken, please be Chicken." he said to himself multiple times crossing his fingers for luck. He unwrapped the foil and lifted the top slice of bread to see what they contained, "Erugh, Tuna, I don't think so!" Sam squirmed and thought about seeing if Blaine wanted to trade with him. Tuna was one of Blaine's favourites, at least Sam still had his Cool Ranch Doritos. He sat there looking at his Sandwiches, wishing Blaine would hurry himself up from wherever he was. Blaine knew where Sam would be and was always there as soon as the bell went. They'd both had different lessons before dinner, but that's never made Blaine late, well until recently.

Sam looked to his right and saw Blaine walking over to his table. He wasn't running over, all smiles like he usually was. He was walking slowly,rubbing his right wrist and looking around the playground as if he was looking out for someone. This was the third time Blaine had done a similar thing like this in the last week and it was confusing Sam. He let it slide though, thinking it was nothing.

"Sorry i'm late Sammy." Blaine apologised. "I erm, just had to clean away all the English sheets as it was my turn." he looked at Sam, giving him an i'm sorry smile. He sat down on the shaded side of the table and started to get his food out.

"It's ok Blaine, I was just getting a little worried." Sam looked down at Blaine's wrist. He thought there was a red mark there, but he couldn't be sure. Blaine noticed Sam looking and rolled his Navy Blue cardigan sleeve down, covering his wrist.

Sam changed the subject, "Blaine what do you have on your Sandwitches?"

Blaine giggled at how Sam pronounced Sandwich as Sandwitch. "I have Chicken Sammy, lemme guess you have Tuna?" Blaine knew anytime Sam asked this question, he had Tuna.

Sam nodded. "Can we swap please?"

"Sure thing." The two boys swapped their Sandwiches and Sam became instantly happier.

* * *

Sam returned from the bin where he had been to throw away his and Blaine's rubbish. He sat back down on the table and looked at Blaine. Sam knew something was wrong with Blaine, the lack of conversation whilst they ate their food proved this. He didn't know what to do. He searched back as far as he could remember to see if he'd possibly done something wrong to make Blaine angry with him, but couldn't think of anything. He decided to ask him.

"Blaine, are you all right?"

"Y-y-y-yeah, i'm fine" He mumbled, not making eye contact with Sam.

"That better not be a lie Anderson, lie's are bad. Doesn't your Mom teach you that?"

Blaine laughed, he looked Sam in the eye "It's a lie, i'm sorry but I don't wanna tell you the truth. It w-w-wouldn't be a good idea." He shook his head.

Sam looked confused "You know you can tell me anything right, i'll never tell anyone. I cross my heart and hope to die." he threw Blaine a sympathetic look.

"I know you wouldn't Sammy." he then lowered his voice to a whisper "It's just I swore not to tell anyone."

"You need to tell me Blaine, I don't think this is good. My Mom and Dad talk about things in whisper voices and say i'm not to know. They wave all these envelopes around and talk about money troubles whatever that means. Nothing said in a whisper voice is usually a good thing."

Blaine was sad he couldn't tell Sam what he was going through. He wanted to, more than anything in the world but he couldn't, he'd been told not to. "Sammy i'm sorry I have to keep this a secret but I have no choice." He flung his backpack onto his back. "I have to go, i'll see you in Art class." He hurried off with his face looking downwards before Sam could catch him.

"Blaine, wait, where are you going?" Sam shouted hoping Blaine may turn around and not go after all. He didn't. "So much for not keeping secrets!" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Blaine walked around the back of the school. This area was deserted and off limits, or at least that's how it appeared. He knew it soon wouldn't be. He slowed his pace down and tried to be as silent as possible. "Ok Blaine you give them what they want and then that will be it, that's all they need." He whispered to himself reassuringly. All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere he could see nothing. It took him a moment to realise a pair of hands were covering his eyes. His backpack was ripped off his back and he was pushed to the floor, landing with a hard thud. He knew who was doing this.

Blaine turned around to see the 5th Grade bullies who had been tormenting him for the last week or so. There were three of them. The ringleader was called Kyle, he had a ginger buzz cut that covered his wide, ginger freckled face and wore a red striped T-shirt and tatty looking dark blue jeans with matching trainers. The second in command was Jordan. He was the one who seemed to do all of Kyle's dirty work. He was the one who took Blaine's money, who tripped him in the corridors and grabbed hold of his wrist so tight today, before lunch, Blaine thought he was going to break it. The third, who mostly stayed in the background was Alex. Alex didn't do much other than shout verbal insults at Blaine when directed to by Kyle. Blaine even thought he sometimes saw sympathy in Alex's eyes whilst the other two were stealing his Pokemon cards.

"You better have some good stuff in here Anderson." Kyle growled throwing his backpack towards Jordan who began rifling through it.

Jordan snorted. "Look the little baby as a Spiderman action figure." He mocked Blaine nastily.

Blaine scrambled to his feet. "Give that back it's mine, not yours!" He began to get angry and started to jump for the kept lifting it higher so he couldn't reach it. He laughed as the smaller boy got more desperate and angry.

"Jordan stop it you're gonna make him cry!" Alex expressed looking at Blaine's futile attempts to get his possession back.

"Alex ssshhh, that's what we want, isn't it?" Kyle declared in a harsh tone.

Alex remained silent and looked away. Blaine wasn't giving up. He kept reaching further and further for his toy until he was pushed back down to the floor by Kyle. He snatched the toy out of Jordan's hand and got up close to Blaine's face.

"This is what you want right, baby B?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well i'm sorry, but I don't wanna give him back to you" he laughed in Blaine's face. "I really just don't feel like it."

Blaine, close to tears begged him. "But please." He managed to get out.

"Come'on Kyle, give it him back. He's only a kid." Alex told him.

Kyle ignored him completely and stood up, looming over Blaine who appeared tiny sitting on the warm ground. "I'd love to give it you back, I really would, but I don't want to. I think i'd much rather break it." Kyle dropped Spiderman on the floor, his right arm and both feet snapping off and rolling towards Blaine.

Kyle didn't have enough time to react before Blaine lunged forward and scooped up his Spiderman toy and it's various broken limbs. Kyle's face turned red and he knelt down in front of Blaine again. He grabbed Blaine's right wrist and started to squeeze it, getting tighter the more Blaine struggled. Tears started streaming down his face, his hazel eyes all watery.

"Listen to me, you aren't supposed to outsmart me. I wanted that figure. Now i'm gonna let you keep it, as a gift, from me to you, ok?"

Blaine nodded, the tears still streaming as the pain from his wrist being squeezed started to become unbearable.

"Although if you tell anyone about what's happening here much worse will happen than Spiderman loosing a few limbs, you got that?"

Blaine managed to get out a simple yes. He stared into Kyle's eyes. He didn't like how evil they looked and didn't understand how someone could be so angry and horrible.

Alex motioned forward and pulled Kyle up to his feet, freeing Blaine's wrist in the process. "Kyle it's not funny anymore, he's hurt. Let's leave him alone."

Jordan threw Blaine's backpack down on the floor so it landed at his feet and scoffed at the crying 1st grader who was still on the floor. He started walking away with Alex. Kyle turned to Blaine, "remember what I said." he told him and walked away with the rest of his gang.

Blaine felt his wrist hoping the pain would go away soon and started wiping his tears away. He couldn't let anyone know there was anything wrong, especially Sam. He collected all the pieces of his Spiderman toy and put them safely in his bag. He was glad Spidey wasn't badly damaged and could be glued back together. He struggled to his feet and hoped nobody would be able to tell what had just happened, or that something was wrong. Blaine was only six and believed every word the bullies had told him. He threw his backpack on, bushed his eyes once more with his sleeve to make sure the tears were truly gone and carried on with his day. He used to love school, now he hates and fears everything about it, like he fears the monsters under his bed.

* * *

**A/N: Wow well that went a little dark but I hope you all liked that it. I apologise for the lack of Sam in this chapter but he'll be in the next chapter more. I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes and I would also like to say that sadly I don't own Glee or Sam or Blaine. I only own the plot and I suppose Kyle, Jordan and Alex although that's not that good aha :) I hope you liked it though. Don't forget to review :) - Jake.**


	4. We Need To Solve This Problem

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who read, reviewed and favorited the story after the last chapter. It means a lot and i'll never get tired of the messages telling me I have a new review or follow. I'm really glad you all like my story :)**  
**I'm sorry i've not updated in over a week. I've been off school for Easter holidays and thought i'd get a few more chapters up, I guess not aha :/ Forgive me.**  
**I'd also like to note that this chapter is set a couple of days after the last one, so more bullying would have taken place and Sam has also become more suspicious and aware that something is wrong with Blaine over these last days.**  
**As always I don't own anything to do with Glee, only this plot is mine.**

"So I won the over six singing competition by a landslide. Well I say a landslide, I don't know that for sure, but I think I did. There wasn't any other singers with a voice as good as mine even there. I was simply flawless!" Rachel Berry beamed at her fellow classmates who were sat on her table, flashing them a bright toothy grin. Everyone on the table was bored, they'd all much rather be doing their Maths work, and that's saying something.

"Er that's really cool Rachel, i'm glad you did well." Sam smiled and nodded at Rachel. He knew she expected someone on the table to say something, otherwise she'd tell the story again. "I like to sing too."

She smiled at him. "That's nice." She stood up and walked over to the pencil sharpener on the otherside of the room, Jacob scrambling up after her.

Sam turned towards Blaine, the two of them the only ones left on the table. He knew something was up and he was determined to find out what it was. "What's the matter Blaine? It's like you have your head up in space."

Blaine snapped himself out of his trance and snuck a quick look at the clock before answering Sam's questions. 12:00PM. Ten minutes until dinner. "Nothings wrong Sammy." Blaine lied.

"Hmmm, where'd you get that from?" Sam pointed to the plaster on Blaine's elbow.

Blaine looked down and quickly made a lie as to where the cut concealed underneath the plaster came from. "Oh that, me and Cooper were playing tag and I erm, tripped and hit my elbow on the stone path, it's nothing much."

"Ooooooohhhhhh right, I thought it was something else. Did you cry Blainey?" Sam laughed and poked Blaine in the ribs.

He thought back to the day before when Kyle had smashed his elbow on the wall behind the school, and how he'd been left with blood gashing out the wound it had created and tears flowing down his cheeks. "Nope." He shook his head at Sam.

Sam just nodded in agreement. He made eye contact with Blaine and looked and started into his dark hazel eyes. There was something there, something that Sam knew shouldn't be. He was only six but he knew when there was something wrong. It was like Blaine was crying out to Sam, desperately wanting to be heard but Sam didn't know why. He didn't understand why Blaine just wouldn't tell him what was the problem. He had known for a while now that something wasn't right. Blaine turned away to continue his Math questions. Sam decided to ask what he'd been wanting to ask Blaine for a couple of days. He might as well ask, if Blaine wasn't going to tell him, he'd make him!

"Blaine, are you being-"

RING RING RING RING.

The school bell rang in the classroom and all the students packed away their equipment, eager to get out to dinner. Rachel waved a goodbye hand towards the two boys, walking out the room quickly trying to escape Jacob.

"Sammy, erm, this will have to wait. I gotta be somewhere." Blaine looked uneasy and pale. "I'll see you later."

Sam knew at that moment he didn't have to ask the question. He knew Blaine was being bullied. The bruises and cuts he'd seen all over his body that Blaine had simply put down to "Accidents." The broken Spiderman toy and the frequent disappearing over the course of dinner and breaks.

"Blaine." Sam reached out and grabbed his right wrist, Blaine flinched and pulled away, he had a good idea why. "Don't go where you have to go, come with me. I'll let you eat all my Doritos." Sam tried to humor Blaine and for a brief moment saw his lips pick up into a near smile, only to fall again less than a second later.

"I can't." He looked down and replied quietly.

He turned and hurried threw the crowd of kids who were leaving the classroom. Sam threw his bag on his back and started to hurry after Blaine, to stop him from going to meet whoever had been making his life a misery over the last couple of weeks. He darted for the door, accidentally knocking some paper's out of his teacher's hands.

"Samuel Evans, get back here this moment and help clean these up. Why are you running out the door like a mad man anyway?" Mrs Mollen barked, ordering Sam to clean up the sheets.

"Sorry." He knelt down and picked them all back up, handing them to her. He didn't like being rude but he needed to find Blaine. " Can I go now Mrs Mollen?" He asked.

She sighed. "I suppose so."

Sam marched out the door. He knew he'd only get collared by Mrs Mollen again if he decided to run.

* * *

Sam had searched all over the school trying to find Blaine. He'd tired in all the toilets, searched the corners of the playground he knew to stay away from and around the back of the sports shed, but still no Blaine. He could only think of one more place where he could possibly be. Behind the school. He didn't want to go around there, it was off limits and he didn't like breaking the rules. This was one of those times his Mom told him that rules should be broken if someone or something was in danger. He checked that there was no adults around and ran behind the school.

"Blaine, are you hear?" He whispered, hoping Blaine was ok and he wasn't too late. "Blaine." He repeated.

"Sammy."

Sam heard it, a small voice. He knew it must be Blaine. It was quiet and sounded sad. Had Blaine been crying? Was he hurt? Sam pushed all the bad thoughts out of his head. He walked forward and looked to his right. He could see Blaine sat on the floor behind a wide green plant, he must be hiding himself from anyone who came by Sam thought.

"Blaine, what happened." Sam forced his way past the plant and kneeled down at his side, making him take his head out of his hands and face him. He could see his eyes were all red, and his cheeks damp from where his tears had fallen.

"Sammy, i'm sorry."

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine. "For what? I know what's happening and i'm sure you don't deserve it."

"You- you do?" Blaine looked up at Sam, surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't hide it from me that well, I can always tell when somethings the matter with someone, it's like my sixth sense."

Blaine looked down and realised he needed to tell Sam everything. He let go of Sam's shoulders, his warmth and the feeling of safety were gone.

"Tell me everything, please." Sam asked.

Blaine sighed. " It started a couple of weeks ago, I was coming out of the lunch hall, on my way to find you when I was stopped by three fifth graders. They wouldn't let me pass so I tried to go around them. The leader, Kyle, grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. He demanded I give him my food. I asked him why but he didn't answer. He snatched it out my hand and walked off with the other two."

Sam thought back, he could remember when Blaine had no food one dinner and he'd had to share Sam's. He didn't think anything of it at the time, Blaine had simply put it down to him forgetting his lunch and having no money to buy anything with. This explained the real reason.

Blaine carried on. "I thought it was over, that it would be just a one time thing, but it wasn't. They tripped me up if they saw me, demanded my money and gave me evil looks."

Sam started to get mad. He wanted to do what Spiderman did to the bad guys in the Spiderman movie, to save Mary Jane, to the bad guys who were hurting Blaine. "That's not fair. Why do people do that, you've done nothing wrong."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "They kept saying I deserved it, that it's because i'm too happy or something."

"That's rubbish." Sam shouted, getting angrier with every more word Blaine told him. "That's not a reason to do something like that to a person. Did they hurt you?" He turned to face Blaine, he knew the answer but he wanted to hear what they actually did.

Blaine knew if he told Sam all what they done he'd get angrier. Sam had inherited his father's personality, knowing what was right and wrong regardless of his age or how well he knew someone. "They-they grabbed my wrist a couple of times and made it red, shoved me to the ground, that's it."

"No it's not." Sam replied bitterly, he pointed to the plaster on Blaine's elbow. "They did that too didn't they?"

Blaine nodded. "It's just a cut, nothing major."

"Blaine." Sam sat on his knees and faced Blaine. "That isn't nothing, they're hurting you and that's never good. My Daddy says that whenever a innocent person is hurt it's not good and you should help them, i'm going to help you."

"How, i'm not letting you face the bullies, they'll hurt you too." Blaine shook his head.

No, i'm not doing that, we're both going to go tell a teacher, ending this."

"No Sammy, they threatened me, told me not to tell anyone. That's why I didn't tell you."

"It's ok, but you need to tell a teacher, if you do they won't be able to do anything to you." He pulled Blaine to his feet.

"But-but Sammy, what if they do?"

"They won't, I promise."

Sam battled his way through the plant and emerged back onto the path behind the school, Blaine followed. He turned around and faced him. "So we gonna go tell Mrs Mollen?"

Blaine nodded. "It is probably best, i'm just scared of them."

Sam walked over to Blaine and took his hand in his, it was cold. "Don't be Blainey, i'll be here for you and by the end of the day this problem will be over."

Blaine smiled. He felt happy inside, he felt like maybe this would end. He'd not known problems like this before. Everyone had been more or less nice to him throughout his short life so far. Sure he's had the occasional name call and teasing but never anything like what he's been through over the last couple of weeks. He couldn't imagine anything worse than this.

"So you're ok then?" Sam asked Blaine, still holding his hand.

"Yeah, i'm still scared, but i'm not sad anymore, this is going to be over soon and that's making me feel happy."

Sam smiled, pleased that Blaine was feeling better and happy and that this would finally be over for his friend. That everything would soon be back to normal. "I'm kinda like your answer to Spiderman."

Blaine laughed. "Oh Sammy I suppose you are."

They rounded the corner, heading back onto the playground. All the other school children were running around, laughing and playing all their usual break games. Sam let go of Blaine's hand.

"Let's go find Mrs Mollen."

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter and if you did please review, favourite and follow the story. I try to update regularly so you'll know when I do :) And as always, I apologise for any mistakes that are in this chapter aha. **

**I myself don't feel like this chapter is some of my strongest work but if you all like it, that's all that counts :) I hope I didn't rush through the bullying thing too much but I just wanted to establish a basic mini plot during the kid years and this is it. The next chapter will either be the last kid chapter or there may be one after it, I haven't decided yet. Either way we'll soon be flash forwarding to the Blam teenage years, wonder what they'll hold ;) Let me know if there is anything or anyone you'd like to appear in future chapters. **  
**Thank you for reading, Jake :)**


	5. Problem Solved

**A/N Hey guys, first of all i'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I've just entered my last term at school and revision and tests are getting a little crazy haha. I'll try to update whenever possible though. I'll never abandon this story without a proper ending :) **

**I'd like to thank all the favourites, follows and reviews I received after the last chapter. They always mean so much and thank you for them. I love to here what you all think :)**

**Anyway, one with the story. This will probably be the last chapter of the kid years, next pre-teen :) + as always, sorry for any mistakes that are included. I'm not that good haha.**

**As always Glee and it's characters aren't mine. If they were, this would be endgame! ;)**

* * *

Sam sat outside Mrs Mollen's office with Blaine, both of them not saying a word. Sam knew Blaine was nervous, Blaine had told him that the bullies said if he tells anyone they'll break him. Sam had convinced him to tell someone, saying that they wouldn't be able to hurt him and that everything would go back to normal. He wanted to talk, but he found the silence appropriate. They'd gone straight to Mrs Mollen after Blaine had agreed to, with a stop of at the toilets so Blaine could make sure he looked fine. You could still tell he had been crying, he had red marks around both eyes. Mrs Mollen was currently talking to the three bullies together in her office, she'd talked to Blaine earlier.

A few moments later, Mrs Mollen's office door opened. She walked out, her black high heels making a noise every time they hit the floor of the tile corridor, echoing in the emptiness. She kneeled down in front of Blaine and took his hands in hers.

"Blaine honey, you don't have to, but do you want to come into the office and we can talk all together? We can work through this." She smiled at him sympathetically.

Blaine didn't look up, he just carried on looked down. "Can Sammy come in with me?" He asked simply.

"I can't see why not, if he wants to anyway."

Blaine looked up as Sam nodded. He smiled and got up of the plastic chair, following Mrs Mollen into her office, Sam trailing behind.

* * *

Blaine sat down on the brown leather chair in Mrs Mollen's office. He hadn't looked at the three older boys at the side of him, he daren't. His feet dangled in the air vulnerably, they didn't reach the ground, the chair so big and Blaine so small like a baby bird.

"Now." Mrs Mollen began, turning first towards Blaine. "Kyle, Jordan and Alex have told me their side of the story and it matches up with your's."

"Wha-what happens now then?" He snuck a quick look at the three people on his right side, Kyle looked angry, but like he was going to accept his punishment, Jordan the same. Alex didn't looked angry, he looked happy, like he knew he deserved what was coming to him. Blaine just didn't understand it all anymore.

"Well, they've agreed what they did wasn't right, at all and they'll all be given detentions. There punishments will match up to how badly they treated you."

Blaine nodded.

"I'm also getting them to aplogise to you personally and if they ever bully you again, come see me and the punishments will be more severe!" Her voice changed into a deadly tone near the end as she threw Kyle and his gang a glare.

Blaine smiled and looked at Sam who had seated himself on a plastic chair behind them all, Sam returned the smile with an even bigger, brighter one. He turned back around and thanked Mrs Mollen.

"You're welcome Blaine, now time for you boys to apologize to him, Kyle, you first." She motioned her hand for him to start.  
He sighed, turning to look at Blaine. "I'm sorry for everything i've done to you over the last couple of weeks and I promise to never do it again."

Jordan began next, leaning forward so he could see Blaine. "I'm sorry too."

"I'm sorry for watching." Alex spoke up. "I should of done something."

"Thank you." Blaine didn't particularly want to say anymore to them, he was just happy this was all over and everything would go back to normal, he'd no longer be scared of coming to school anymore.

"Now, i'm glad this problem is all sorted out. I hope you three know what you've done is wrong and that you'll never do it again, I want to keep you three behind to fully sort out your detentions. Blaine, Sam you two are free to go."

Blaine jumped out of the seat and walked over to Sam who'd all ready opened the door to leave. "Thank you for helping Mrs Mollen, you're the best."

She smiled and laughed. "It's ok Blaine, just remember if you ever need any help, come see me."

"I will do" He waved, before disappearing out through the door with Sam.

* * *

Sam pulled Blaine into a big hug and started rocking him side to side. "Thank god that's over with." Sam sounded relieved.

"I know, i'm really happy it's over, like I can't describe it." He nuzzled his head into Sam's shoulder.

"I think i'm more happy than you." Sam laughed as did Blaine.

Sam let go of Blaine and they just stared at each other. Blaine sighed, Sam knew he was thinking about something and it might no be good.  
"Sammy, do you think they'll actually leave me alone?" He sounded nervous.

"Yeah, I think they will." They started to walk down the corridor, Sam continuing to talk. "I mean, Mrs Mollen says she's going to give them punishments and they seemed generally sorry."

"Yeah, they did, that's a point, I just get so worried." He scoffed.

"You don't need to silly." Sam patted Blaine on the shoulder, knowing this would make reassure him.

They rounded a corner, walking towards the doors that would lead them to the playground. Blaine smiled at Sam, the sort of smile he'd just not felt like doing since the bullying started. That smile that made Sam feel warm inside, a feeling he didn't quite know what to call. It made him return the smile.

* * *

Blaine felt so relaxed, now everything was better. He had no bully problems to worry about, he'd told his parents everything, about how Sam had helped him, about Mrs Mollen. Cooper had even told Blaine that he'd hit whoever was bullying Blaine. "Only I can bully you." He'd joked the day before. He only had the present to focus on now.

The present involved spending a fun-filled Saturday at Sam's house. It was about 2:15 PM and it was a baking hot summer's day. The boys have had numerous water fights and been in and out of Sam's pool. They were currently flat out, side by side, laying on the trampoline, looking up at the baby blue sky which was was cloud free. It really was a perfect day.

"Thank you." Blaine said out of the blue.

"What for?" Sam inquired, turning his head sideways to face Blaine

"For just being there, if you weren't nobody would have."

Sam felt sad, knowing Blaine felt like he had no one except for him. He didn't mind that, but he just wished Blaine could have more. "You're welcome Blainey, i'll always be here." He smiled at him.

A cheeky looking smile crept on his lips. "You better be here, always and forever. If not i'll set Wolverine on you." He laughed and poked Sam in his ribs.

Sam rolled over onto his tummy so Blaine couldn't poke him. "Well that's never ever gonna happen because I will never leave you" He smiled at Blaine, biting his lip.

"Good, because Wolverine would be really angry with you."

"I'd just tickle him to death." Sam smirked at Blaine.

"Huh? Tickle him to death?" Blaine scrunched his nose up at Sam, confused.

"Yeah." Sam continued to smile. "A little like this."

He rolled over and started tickling Blaine. He knew where Blaine's ticklish spots were; his tummy, ribs and his neck. It helped that Blaine was topless as they'd been playing in the pool and having water fights. He pinned Blaine down, sitting on his torso so he couldn't move.

"Ahhh...Sammy...st-st-st- stop it." He struggled to get his words out inbewteen the fits of laughter. "It tickles so much." He let out loads of giggles as Sam tickled his neck.

Sam started to tickle Blaine's chest. "See, Wolverine would be no match for my superpowers." He grinned at Blaine.

"Ple-please stop, ah it's making me haha laugh so-so-so much, Sam-Sammy."

"Ok fine, just wanted to prove a point." Sam rolled back to his original position. "Now you understand the full power behind my tickling."

"I wish I hadn't." Blaine teased.

Both boys resumed what they were doing beforehand, just looking up at the sky and guessing where any airplanes they saw were going. Not much talking or movement because there didn't need to be. Not for them, they were comfortable in the silence.

Sam did move once though, but that was only his hand. He moved it off his stomach and searched around the trampoline until he found Blaine's. When he did they locked hands, both thinking the exact same thing...

That they wouldn't ever let go.

* * *

**A/N Well, that's it, for the kids years anyway aha ;) The next chapter will flash forward to pre-teen when they're about 12 years old, hope you're all excited for what's in store there :) My plan for this series is to show Sam and Blaine at different points in there life, so at some points the story may become M rated, I don't know yet ;) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the first part of my story.**

**I'd love to say thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed and favourited or followed my story. It means so much and I can't thank you all enough. It means so much that you all like it, I didn't think you would aha :) **

**Anyway, i'm going to stop rambling now, i'll see you in the pre-teen years guys :) **

**P.S If any of you perhaps want to get to know me more, here's my Tumblr: .com :P**


End file.
